Caught Red Handed
by PaintedLace
Summary: Keroro is the most dangerous killer on Keron. Accepting bounties and torturing his victims without getting caught once. That was until one day, he actually got caught. What's worst is that it's one of the Galaxy Defenders. Will Keroro actually admit he killed billions of innocents or will he slowly get sunken into his own personal hell filled with madness? Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

"N-NO! PLEASE NO! I HAVE A FAMILY!" The male under him cries out.

The upper male just smirks. His white skin glistens in the luminous light. Red eyes darts down to the shivering adult Keronian threateningly. The white male knows the police and Guardians will be here soon, so he has to skip the fun part and finish the job.

The one that posted the bounty for exactly 100,000 Cosmic dollars specifically asked, ever so kindly, that the man will be hanged with his own guts at the school house.

The killer's thoughts are abruptly shot down by the screams of the male. He glares harshly as he uses the bloody knife in his hand to cut deeply below his stomach. An ear-splitting scream echoes throughout the old school house. Blood sprays all over the now red coated white male and the little desks behind him. After dragging the guts out and making a makeshift noose, the red male hangs the bounty.

Sirens.

"Wooh, just enough time." The red male says sarcastically to himself. "Well Keroro, you certainly did awesome today." He quickly slices his hands and cheek to make himself look like a victim. He puts the gloves on the dead man and lies on the ground, crying. "HELP!" He screams out.

The doors burst open. Guns on him. Keroro keeps his cool and continued crying. He makes some unintelligible words. Three figures appear in front of Keroro then speak to the police. But one of them continues staring at him.

Ashely

Oh how he LOATHES Ashely.

The human brunette girl is only nineteen. Her left eye is covered with a medical patch. Long curly hair is tied into a high pony tail. She wears a white blue top dress that only goes down to her knees. Black mary janes give her a little height. How he wishes he could rip that purple eyeball out of her skull.

"I don't trust you.." Ashely states blandly.

"You don't have to..." He hisses under his breath.

After a couple of questions, he is let go. Keroro immediately runs off into the woods.

He finds a water hole and jumps in to get himself cleaned of the body makeup and blood. A flash of light appears then he feels a presense. He turns around and gets handcuffed to something. No... someone.. That one purple eye glares at him... He charges his hand towards it, but it gets thrown back by hers.

"You're under arrest."

Keroro's breath hitches. "You don't have proof, Miss. Tenson..."

Ashely holds up her phone, revealing a picture of him cleaning off the blood and makeup.

"The killer painted me so I would take the fall!" He defends

Her blank expression doesn't seem to change, and it starts to make him mad. Keroro waits patiently for her to take her sweet time.

"Then I'll stay with you until I find continued evidence." Ashely tugs on her side of the handcuff.

Keroro starts to panic. "B-But I don't want some Pekoponian living in my house!" He cries out like a whiny brat.

"Who says I have to be seen?" A sly grin appears on her face.

"...Fine" Why not? Ashely's just going to follow him anyway.

She uncuffs and holds up her wrist, which has a wrist-band with a screen on it. She activates it. "Only you can see me. It's like how your cap can turn you invisable."

"I could've just ran away." Keroro spoke up.

"Then that meant you are the culprit." Ashely states

"You take your job as a Galaxy Defender way to seriously, Miss. Tenson.." He wipes the sweat off his forehead. "What makes you even WANT to stay with me?"

Ashely doesn't answer. She gives him a light tug. "Take me to your house."

Keroro takes her hand off. "Answer my question first.. Then I'll take you."

She stands up straight and evens out her slightly dirt covered dress. "Mr. Keroro, you said you didn't commit the murder of Jokuku Venez... You realize who he is?"

He is silent. Is he just a school teacher..? Something mediocre possibly...

"He is the husband of Hailala Venez," Ashely hisses, "Cold hearted killers. Chances are Hailala doesn't murder you if you killed him or not."

Oh god

B-but Hailala WILL understand! J-Jokuku simply had body paint on! He was off doing one of his murder sprees and he just so happens to be the bounty... Oh god he hopes so...

"The funeral is thursday," Ashely begins to walk away, "Three. By that time, that's when I'm going to follow you.."

Keroro clenches his hands. Didn't she just say she wanted to see his home? Why does he even care if she's walking away right now, knowing he has two days left of his own

freedom?


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Keroro stands in front of an old metal door. He is supposed to meet with the person who placed the bounty and receive his reward. Maybe ask a few questions.

After a few passwords, he is finally let in. Keroro is lead through a metal corridor, surrounded by security cameras and guns.

The little boy who took him is pure white. No ears, genitals, or even a nose. Though, he does have a glare and a bowtie, and a top hat on his head.

Freddik is his name. The child is at least ten years old. Keroro is a bit jealous that Freddik got into the facility with no exact need to be heavily guarded.

Keroro snaps out of his trance when the child spoke.

"She is right in there," he points to a large set of double doors. "Keroro please do not be harsh with her. Bad things will happen if you do."

Keroro lets out an annoyed sigh as he pushes the doors inward. Immediately, the scent of rusty metal and rubbing alcohol wafts into his nostrils. It makes him cringe at the combination.

A teal tadpole female sat at a long black desk. Her orange hair is up in a messy bun, a blue scrunchie held it in place. She is wearing a gray business suit that looks like she just threw it on quickly without a care. Red eyes shifts to his gaze.

The longer Keroro stares, the more he wanted to kill himself. She's too depressing to even stare at. Instead, he stares at her name plate that rested on her desk amongst a pile of money and guns. A tan bag laid across the table.

Her name is Felriri.

"I heard the news. Nice job Mr. Keroro." The female stands up straight and slowly makes her way around the desk and towards him Her black high heels click as she gets closer.

Keroro gave her a quick nod. "A pleasure," he stops and looks at her, "Miss. Felriri, you do realize that you made me murder Jokuku Venez. Right?"

Felriri did not remove her malicious grin. "He got what he deserved. What about poor Tamama, 'Sarge'? You think 'Private' got what he deserved?"

He grits his teeth and utters a quick shut up.

Felriri sighs softly and puts a hand on her hip. He knew Felriri ever since they were children. She would always devise a plan to murder their most hated bullies. From poisoned ridden cookies to being thrown down abandoned wells. The two were best friends, until Felriri decided to turn him against his own boyfriend.

Keroro shook his head, not wanting to remember the horrible back flash.

"Well," Felriri clears her throat, "You wanted your money, right?"

He nods silently. Felriri walks over to the table and puts the money in the tan bag. She huffs and turns back over to him.

"I didn't make you kill him. You killed him for the money." Felriri tosses the money bag to Keroro, who caught it.

"Thanks." he sighs.

Felriri, instead of replying, snaps her fingers. "Get out of here before you rat us out to police girl. You stupid frog."

Those words should of hurt, but Keroro is too used to it. After being taken out of the base, he began to wander around the neighborhood. If the funeral is in two days, why can't he just run away while Ashely isn't looking? Keroro didn't know the answer to this. Though, staying here will cause less of a hassle with the noose that stupid guardian has around his neck.

More or less, he should be worrying about Hailala. Worrying if she is going to kill him or not. This caused him to wonder why didn't the Guardians or the Cosmic Police arrest her yet. The more Keroro thinks about it, the more he thinks that was a very stupid question. Hailala would cause a huge massacre with the group she has! A group full of different creatures that bare a deep insanity. They are pretty much far from saving. Keroro found his home and walks right in. He tosses the money bag on the coffee table and lays down on his hideously green beat up couch.

He isn't really the type of guy that cares about what his house consists. His coffee table is small and pathetic (not to mention it has gross stains on it from god knows what). TV has several cracks and dead pixels that are scattered everywhere. Most of his furnishing came from either flea markets or items he stole from his victims' house.

In other words, his furnishing is total pure garbage. Though, it could use a woman's touch. Keroro burps loudly as he turns on the tv, remote in hand. The news is on.

_"-and then the man just WOOSH! He just ran pass me with mah daughter!" A middle aged dark red Keronian yells into the microphone._

It cuts back to the news reporter, who is a baby blue female tadpole, just stares at the camera. When she spoke, she sounds like a smoker. _"Good for you. Tonight Pururu from the Garuru Platoon shall investigate Jokuku Venez' body for more information on who murdered him."_

"Blah blah BLAH!" He turns it off quickly.

GOD

This never happened to him before. Usually, they would give up the search and never speak of it again. Now it's starting to 'rouse up!

Keroro gets up and rubs his head. He heads to another room and sits in front of an unfinished Gundam model that is in DIRE NEED to be painted. When he feels that he is under pressure, he builds Gundam models. It's very calm and takes that unwanted pressure away. Already Keroro is at the very peak of his very own happy place.

About twenty minutes pass. He sets the model out to dry and heads to the bathroom. He washes his hands of the red paint. Some weird déjà vu.

The doorbell rings. Keroro dries his hands and jogs to the door. He opens it and expects to see Ashely or one of her stupid friends. Instead, his best friend stood there in the door way holding a box.

"Sup bro!" It's Giroro. He wears a dark red sweat jacket that smells just like weed. His eyes are pure pink and dazed.

Keroro smirks and let's his friend in, "Hey dude." He shuts the door behind him.

Giroro places the box on the grimy kitchen table that is located in the thick hallway. "I got some dirt on that Ashely chick! I knew paying Kururu to take some pics of her would pay off!"

With that, Giroro opens it and finds at least fifty pictures. Keroro comes up next to him and picks up ten of them. One has her talking to a green girl with orange and pink hair that is in a sort of Sailor Moon fashion. Instead of staring at the green girl, he stares at Ashely. She looks pretty much the same. He flips through a few more until he stops at one. Her left eye, which is usually covered, isn't covered anymore.

Call him stupid, but he's never seen her eye uncovered before.

What the white part of an eyeball should be, it's black. A solid pink heart with black crosshairs. It's completely strange.

"Has she always had that?" Keroro asked.

Giroro gave him a look then nods. He stares at the wall then snaps out of it. "Huh? Oh yeah! I gotta go bro. Natsusu is bakin' me some homemade crack!"

When Giroro left, it is about seven thirty three. Keroro had this strange exhaustion consume him, and decides to go to sleep.

One more day left.


	3. Chapter 3

The files almost drop out of Ashely's hands when she hears her brother slam the door open. How he found her in the file case room? She didn't know.

"Ashely," the brown haired man started, "I really need you to stop stealing all the doughnuts."

This is Edward. He's twenty five with a nice build. He has purple eyes like Ashely. He wears a baggy blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black vans. When Ashely focuses on his face, she can see he has stubble. He needs to shave again.

"Me, stealing food? How dare you Eddy," Ashely points a finger accusingly at her older brother, "I am a LADY!"

Edward smirks and snickers "A lady who has glaze and chocolate on her lips."

She blinks and wipes it off with her dark red jacket. She just sighs. "You know me too well obviously. Anyway, I think I found a lead suspect to the current case." The files Ashely is holding is murder cases, along with a certain alien's data folder.

Edward's smirk disappears, replaced with a snarl "I hope you're right about this one, Ash. Remember last time you took on a murder case like this? Abby almost lost her head!"

Ashely grits her teeth and utters about a quick and aggressive "I know."

It doesn't matter is he's mad. The funeral is tomorrow and Edward wont see her for days. Maybe weeks. Months. Years.

It depends if she finds evidence of if Keroro is telling the truth or not.

Tomorrow.

"Tomorrow." She mutters.

"Tomorrow?" Edward gave her a look. Before he can ask any questions, Ashely rushes out of the room.

She finds herself in her bedroom on the Defenders ship. The team isn't very big, only having four members. Her, Edward, Abby, and Grayce.

Abby... She's weird. She called a toilet a 'Whirlpool Device" one time. Apparently the only way to unclog it is to do a ritual sacrifice. In other words, shoving Edward's head in the toilet.

Grayce, nobody knows about. She's always locked up in her room and only comes out when they really need her.

Her thoughts set on Keroro. If he DID commit the murder, then what did cause him to just snap? Was his parents abusive to him, or is he just screwed up in the head at birth?

Ashely sits on her white bed and opens up Keroro's file. She then searches for any other name, wanting to cease her curiosity.

_**Koruru - Demon Sargent - Father**_

_**Medodo -N/A - Mother**_

It states that the two live somewhere near where the ship is. Ashely sets her mind that she's going to make a visit. Ask them a few questions about their son.

"Next week." she tells herself.

Meanwhile, Keroro grinds against some girl's behind, beer in hand and having a good time. Giroro's parties are always inappropriately awesome.

Giroro taps on his shoulder and takes Keroro to his bedroom.

"Whats up, bud?" Keroro finishes his beer and tosses it. Giroro doesn't care.

"My dad's got three weeks left before he heads outta jail!" he exclaims "I paid his bail yesterday!"

Giroro and Garuru's dad, Givovo, was sent to jail a few years back. The reason why is because he went on one of Keroro's murder sprees. Keroro to this day is still thankful that Givovo didn't give away his real identity. Though, half the time Givovo was drunk enough to forget who Keroro was. Even what he looks like without the body paint and eye contacts.

"That's great, dude!" Keroro grins. His grin disappears when Giroro suddenly spews all over Keroro's jacket. "Ew."

The next day came like a blur.

Keroro watches Jokuku's coffin descend into the hole. Each time it gets lowered, it counts down the seconds Keroro has left of his freedom.

_Five_

He looks around. People start to leave.

_Four_

He finds Ashely standing by a car. She's watching him.

_Three_

Keroro looks forward again, only to see Jokuku's wife standing in front of him.

_Two_

She looks angry

_One_

"You better watch yourself, Keroro." Hailala speaks spitefully.

He sighs and speaks low enough for her to hear "Hailala, I was paid to do it. I'm sorry."

She shook her head slowly, curly brown hair bounces softly. "You shouldn't of done that."

Keroro felt cornered. Her orange eyes felt like they are piercing though his skin. She, of course, wore all black. It looks too good for a pink murderer.

He jumps when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It's Ashely.

"I think we should be going." Ashely said.

The walk to his house is silent. Neither of them spoke to each other. Well. Until Ashely walks through the front door.

"Gross! It smells like someone DIED in here!" Ashely exclaims as she covers her nose.

"That's the smell of a lonely man." Keroro says bluntly.

Ashely stares at the bag of money on the table. She slowly looks at Keroro in suspicion "Where did you get all that money?"

He kept his cool. "Babysitting money."

"Keroro..." Her voice raises into a hostile one.

Keroro grabs the bag and runs. He feels his heart pounding against his chest as he runs. He's not sure if the girl is following behind him. All he can do at the moment is hope to God that she's not following him.

He ran pass people he knew. They try to say hi, but shut up when he runs past them.

Keroro blindly runs out of town. Through trees and rocky hills. Then, he felt light. Birds flutter past him and wind goes upward.

He's falling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.: I would like to thank you for reading this story. I hope you like the cover art I drew!~ <strong>_

_**~Lace**_


End file.
